


You're you, if I'm not mistaken.

by deadlydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Asexuality, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydean/pseuds/deadlydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes out as asexual to TFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're you, if I'm not mistaken.

“I’ll have a double scotch,” Dean said while leaning on the counter. The bartender nodded and quickly turned to you who was sitting next to Dean at the bar. “What about you, sweetheart?” The bartender asked you with a smirk. “Same for me,” you answered. The bartender kept his smirk and nodded.

**

“Thank you,” You said when the bartender had poured you both your drinks. You and Dean raised your glasses and clinked them together before each taking a sip.

“Nothing like the burn of alcohol in your throat after a long hunt on a Saturday night,” Dean grimaced after having taken a swig. You nodded, too with a sour face. “Except it’s Wednesday,” you reminded him, “and it’s 6:00pm,” you added. Dean looked at you, frowned, looked at his drink and shrugged. “Works for me,” he said before tipping his glass back again.

“And _that_ works for me too,” Dean smiled, eyeing a woman in a short and tight-fitted dress walk by. You chuckled, “Are you kidding me? You’re not gonna leave me alone here, I only agreed to come cause I didn’t wanna interrupt Sam and Cas with the research for their case.” You took another sip of your drink. Dean raised his eyebrows. “What are you cock blocking me now?” He asked. You laughed, “Well someone’s got to keep you on a leash, you know.” Dean took another swig from his drink. “Well, I’m glad you’re looking out for me,” He replied slamming his already empty glass back onto the counter, signalling the bartender for a new one. “My pleasure,” you raised your glass towards him as you said it. It was true, Dean did sleep around a lot. Not that you didn’t approve, he should be able to do whatever he likes and honestly, it’s none of your business. But sometimes, you wished he didn’t bring it up as much as he did. Dean was so much more open about this kind of stuff and you just weren’t. You had your reasons.

“Thanks,” Dean muttered to the bartender who had refilled his glass with scotch. Again, the bartender turned to you. “Would you want another drink there, sweetheart?” He threw you a smile. “No, thank you, I’m good,” You held up your half-empty glass as proof. “Well, you know where to find me if you need another,” The bartender offered and moved to the other end of the bar to take an order.

“So Y/N, what about you and the art of love-making, huh?” Dean asked, his gaze following the bartender. “Mr Bartender has quite the hots for you I see,” he added. You looked down at your drink feeling exactly where this conversation was headed. Did Dean really have to discuss this with you? You quickly shook your head. “Nah, I bet he says that to everyone,” you answered hoping to throw him off topic. Dean shrugged. “Well, he ain’t calling me a sweetheart.” He turned to you. “Hey, me and Sam have known you for what now, 3 years?” You thought for a moment, “pretty much, yeah. Why?” “Well,” Dean started and took a swig from his glass before continuing his sentence. “I’ve never been under the expression that you… you know… have gone at it, since we’ve met. Don’t you ever need to like, blow of some steam?” He looked at you expectantly and you didn’t know what to answer. You hated these kind of questions, always have. And that was because you were asexual. You never felt that desire to have sex with a guy, or anyone for that matter. The sexual attraction was just never there and the idea of it didn’t appeal to you. It was just hard to come out to people, because sex was all around. Society had made it so perfectly clear that sex is inevitable and mandatory, especially in a relationship. And as you got older it became more and more uncomfortable for you to tell the truth when people brought the topic ‘sex’ to the table or when those ‘never-have-I-ever’ games got sexual, as they always did. Dean and Sam were never too shy to talk about it, and often enough had you waved questions off as a joke or changed the subject. But this time you saw no way out. Damn it, Dean.

You looked up to see him waiting for an answer. Should you tell him? You had known Sam and Dean for so long. And Cas of course, you were practically family. And you knew this was not the right time, but… You sighed and downed the last half of your glass in seconds time before opening your mouth. “Dean?” You started. You saw his eyebrows furrow at the seriousness in your tone. “There is something you should know. You see, I’m a-“

“Dean, Y/N.” A deep, familiar voice interrupted your moment and both Dean and you turned to look at the angel in the trench coat. “Cas?” You said surprised to see him here. “What are you doing here?” Dean asked the angel that clearly did not enjoy the atmosphere of the crowded bar. “Sam found the vampire’s nest. But it is too big for a two man job, you will have to come too.” “What, _now_?” Dean asked clearly irritated. Castiel looked at you both, “Yes.”

Dean sighed. “Come on, Cas. Give us a break, alright? We just wiped a whole coven off the map and now you need us chopping heads off?” “Yes.” Castiel answered again in his unmistakeably neutral tone. Dean grunted, clearly annoyed. He looked down at you who shrugged and put your glass back on the counter. Dean sighed and downed his drink. “Fine,” He said slamming the glass back on the counter as well, “But let me at least-“ Dean was cut off by Castiel who had already taken the liberty of zapping you all back to the motel room. “- have one more-,” Dean stopped, realizing he was no longer in the bar. “Cas, you son of a bitch,” He grunted.

Sam sat at the small desk typing away on his laptop. He quickly stood up and walked over to you when he heard you pop into the room. “Hey guys, good, you’re here, sorry you have to do two in a row, but I have a lead on the vampire’s nest and we really have to get on the road soon.” He explained. He moved on from you to his bed to grab the duffel bag that was still empty. “Well you could have sent us a text, the bar is right around the corner,” Dean complained. Sam sent you an apologetic smile and then turned back to Dean. “You would have gotten drunk anyway, Dean. This was more convenient,” he stated before moving back to the desk. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at you, possibly for confirmation of the opposite. You guiltily raised your hands, “he has a point.” Dean huffed. “More convenient my ass.” He said, walking towards the mini fridge and taking out two bottles of beer.

He sat down on the bed, opening both bottles and offering you one. Happily you accepted the beer and sat down next to him on the not-so-springy motel bed. “We’ll just open up our own bar then,” he said putting the bottle to his lips. “What was it you wanted to tell me, actually? You went pretty serious all of a sudden.” He looked at you, a concerned frown on his face. “Yeah, Dean. About that..” You paused, knowing full well that you had to tell them eventually. And that maybe, eventually was now. “Hey,” you looked up, Dean brought his hand up to your shoulder. “Is something wrong here? You okay?” He asked trying to read your facial expression. You shook your head and kept your voice low. “No, I’m fine. I just want to tell you something, but I think if I tell you I should tell all of you.” Dean shifted his gaze towards Sam and Castiel at the other side of the room. “Oh. Alright. Want to do that now?” He asked gently, caught up with the fact what you wanted to tell them was probably a pretty important deal for you. “Not the perfect timing, but yeah, now I guess,” you answered. Dean softly patted your shoulder and you took that as a sign to raise the volume of your voice.

“Hey guys?” You tried to catch Castiel’s and Sam’s attention. “Yeah?” Sam answered continuing to stuff some blades in the duffel bag. Castiel, however, could sense the slight nerves that knotted together in your stomach. “What is it, Y/N?” He asked stepping closer. Sam, hearing Castiel’s reaction, stopped packing and moved towards the three of you as well. “Everything alright?” He asked, a frown forming on his face. “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine,” You started. You shifted on the bed. Okay, this was it. You took a deep breath and hesitantly began. “You know that I have always been a little hesitant with the subject of sexual intercourse, right?” You didn’t expect an answer, but looked them each in the eye and saw Sam nod softly. “Well, I always brush it off, because… I don’t like sex. The idea of it I mean. And I don’t really feel the need to… You know. I don’t feel sexual attraction, like you do. I’m asexual.” You looked around, somewhat surprised to hear Castiel’s response. “Thank you for sharing this with us, Y/N. But why are you addressing this as if it is… A sin?” A bit taken aback you looked the angel in his eyes. You stammered a bit. “Ehm, because… people think having sex is normal or mandatory. And they think it’s weird if you’d never want to have it or don’t need it.” Castiel looked slightly confused. “Oh.” He paused, “I don’t want sex, and don’t need it as well. It’s not that weird, Y/N.” You smiled, truly grateful that he was attempting to make you feel better about yourself. “Yeah, but Cas, you’re you.” You told him. Cas frowned. “And you are also you, if I’m not mistaken,” Castiel replied. That had you thinking for a while. Sure, you had accepted the fact that you were asexual a while ago, but you never came across the idea of it being, normal. Castiel was right, you were you. Everyone is different. Sam is Sam and Dean is, you know, Dean. And you were… You and you were asexual, and there was nothing wrong with that regardless of societies standards and opinions. “Thank you, Castiel,” You said, a bit at a loss for words.

Sam stepped closer and sat down on the other side of you. “Wow, thank you for telling us. Must have been hard finally telling the truth,” he said, a small smile on his face. “I just want you to know that we don’t think any different of you and that we love you, no matter what, okay?” Sam put his hand on your shoulder. “If there’s anything, just tell us alright?” You nodded, he smiled and threw his arm around your shoulder to pull you in and press a kiss on top of your head. You laughed and he gave you a last pat on your shoulder before standing up to continue packing.

“That was real big of you, kiddo,” You heard Dean say next to you. “Thanks, Dean,” you said, taking a sip of your beer. “And I’m really sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable. Not really big on sugar coating things,” he shot you an apologetic look. “It’s okay Dean, you didn’t know. I hope you’re okay with it though,” You answered. Dean chuckled. “Okay with it,” He repeated, “I accept you for who you are and nothing less. We love you for you, alright, no matter what your sexual preferences –or lack thereof - are.” He told you. Just like his younger brother did before, Dean swung his arm around you and pulled you in against his chest and kissed the top of your head. “Thank you, Dean,” you muttered, feeling relieved and genuinely happy for the first time in months. “Just glad it’s out,” you admitted when Dean let you go. “Glad _you’re_ out,” Dean added and smiled while raising his beer. You laughed and raised your drink as well. The sound of the glasses clinking together sounded as music to your ears. When you both finished your drinks, both of you stood up from the bed to follow Sam an Castiel who were already walking towards the door of the motel room.

Dean looked at you, a grin on his face. “Ready to ace some vamps?”

You laughed at Dean’s attempt to a pun. “Definitely.”


End file.
